


The Era of the two Chieftains

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Gen, Multi, Predator/Prey, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Amara's sons, one from each of her mates are at war over the Vohtou tribe. Adhuin, Vata's son claimed control over the clan after Da'sal's reign has ended. Ta'jaal, son of Da'sal declares his right to the clan and will do whatever it takes to get what's rightfully his. Neither will give in to the other's demands and a fight to the death is the only deciding factor as to who will lead the clan.Miska was captured and brought back to Prime as a gift for the clan leader. Earth was her home and she's determined to get back there. That is until she meets Ta'Jaal. He's kind, patient and courageous, fighting not only for the clan but for her love.Adhuin wants to do what his father and uncle couldn't, keep their bloodline strong by not mixing with the oomans. He's dead set on breeding out the ooman ties to his blood when Miska's arrival threatens not only his will but his heart.*This story is part of the "Predator & Prey series - Catch up on what happened before all of this!Predator & Prey: AmaraPredator & Prey: Amara IIThe U'darahje: Da'sal
Relationships: Human/Yautja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Adhuin

It's been a long day, waiting for my mother's mate to pass on into the other realm. Ta'jaal my half-brother waits by his side. He knew the end was near and at his request, lies in his burial chamber.

A solid container marked with his familial name. His last breath is taken on a whisper, words for his son's ears only. Letting out a small breath of relief that he is no longer amongst the living. I can now take the throne, the clan is mine to lead.

Alone in my home, I make ready for the preparations. A ceremony is to be held in my honor. Watching my reflection on the reflective surface, I take one last look at the old me. I will no longer be the son of Vata, the half-breed.

The hated moniker strewn about in provocation by would-be usurpers, causes instant anger. My fists clenched at my side, I take a deep breath to temper my rage.

"I am Adhuin, tribal leader." I state arrogantly and with another deep breath, I head out to greet my clan as their chieftain.

The drums keep a steady beat, as I watch my people gathered in celebration of their leader. Proudly I accept the offerings placed at my feet by the mothers of young females. They're lined up bearing gifts, eager to please.

As the son of the previous leader, I've had my choice of many females. One specific one, in particular, Yu'an. Her place by my side secured, she's not threatened by the females being presented to me.

A mother greets me with her daughter who has a small smile for me. I receive a bow from each of them before they're promptly ushered away by the guards. Another glance in Yu'ans direction and she's watching the spectacle.

All it would take was one scowl of disapproval from her and I'd send them all away. Instead, I get a small enticing smirk, before her attention is returned to her company.

"Tribal leader Adhuin, we have a special gift for you." A hunter states, as two others carry in a large covered cage.

The cloth is removed and all goes quiet. The drums have stopped their beating and conversations have ended. The contents of the cage peers back at me as I stare at it.

"Your father and elder father's approved of these beings, we thought that you..."

"Well, you thought wrong, dispose of it."

The uprising in my father's time by the humans has left a rift between them and the Yautja. My mother's dying wish was for me to let them be, to not eliminate them all as I've a mind to.

They're a constant reminder of who I am, the sullied weaker part of my bloodline.

"Let's not start your reign off with deliberate cruelty." Says Astba quietly. An elder, he's seen nine generations of my family rule the clan. His words are deeply valued.

"I have no use for it."

"Take her in as a pet, for show. Treat her well, tensions are already high between the humans and Yautja. Let's set the example for your mother's memory. We can coexist, we just have to try."

For my mother... "Take her to my dwelling."

The drums resume their beating and everyone resumes their conversations. A look in Yu'ans direction and this time I do see a scowl, deep and menacing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get rid of it!" States Yu'an violently kicking the cage, which sends it and the human inside toppling over.

"Fuck you, you ugly bitch!" That comes from the human inside the cage. One would think that she'd have the decency to cower, to at least show fear. 

Yu'an doesn't understand the language but she definitely understands the heated expression on the human's face.

For her insult, she receives another harsh kick. This time the cage slams into the wall rattling the occupant. "Leave her be." I advise Yu'an, who's not done terrorizing the woman.

"I want her gone, now!"

"So do I, but Astba thinks that I should keep her as a pet. Set the example for the clan, that we can live peacefully with them."

"We don't have to set anything, kill it.!"

"What is it about this human that threatens you so? She means nothing to me."

"Your family has a history of mating with these things. You're the product of that, a half-breed."

My mandibles flaring angrily at the one word, she stands her ground. "We all know of your father's and uncle's legacy, insignificance is in the blood. You'll end it or I will."

"I said, leave her be." My statement halts her steps in the human's direction.

"I demand that you..."

"You don't command me, I am the clan leader. And no matter how insignificant part of my bloodline is, I am still your superior. Now leave me."

"Adhuin..."

"Now!"

A quick glance in the human's direction, she's seething with rage but unable to do anything about it. an angry growl at me and I'm left with the human.

Watching the exchange from the cage, she backs away as I draw nearer. Setting it to rights, I unlock it and head outside.

It only takes a few seconds for her head to appear before it disappears right back inside.

"Come with me, if you try to escape you'll be hunted and killed."

"You know my language?'

"Obviously..."

It's early, the heat from the rays of the sun are restorative. Eyes closed, I raise my face to it, reveling in the health-giving heat.

"Are we going to stand around all day looking stupid, or are you going to take me where we need to go?"

I don't know what to make of her, splashing around in the water without a care. She'd removed her clothing, and ran into it happily.

I'd only met her the other day, and she doesn't seem fearful at all.

She acts as if this isn't new to her. "Come out of the water."

"I'm not done." She goes under again, this time reemerging with a leer as she's farther away from the place where she disappeared.

Rubbing the water from her eyes, she surveys her surroundings and proceeds to move a greater distance from the land.

"You've gone too far, come back."

A mocking laugh and she's moving quickly in the opposite direction. I've never seen any being move that fast in the water. 

Ignoring my warning about being hunted, she's attempting to escape.

With a sigh and one last look at the path that she's taking, I head back to out to our encampment.

“I’m not a hunter.”

“We all know that, but I’m asking that you help the others search for her.”

My half-brother’s a problem, he and the others like him. Other half-breeds that were hidden underneath the ground.

I haven’t made it known yet, but I want them removed from our lands. “I have better things to do.”

“Like what, you contribute nothing to the clan.” I counter.

“You’re right, but I will soon.”

“What do you mean?”

Waiting for his response, he takes his time answering. Eyeing me as I watch him, I can hardly wait for my mother’s refuse to be forced out.

We’ve never gotten along, no matter how hard my mother tried to force us.

“I’ll help in the search for your ooman.”

“Good, bring her back unharmed.”

Leaving him, I’m confronted by Yu’an. She’s doesn’t seem to be in a good mood either. She’s stepped in front of me, stopping me from moving forward by blocking my path. 

“You’ve sent the hunters after her, why?”

“To bring her back.”

“Yes, but why? She chose to leave, let her go.”

I don’t know why, either. For some reason, I feel responsible for her. “She’s my pet.”

“So, you’ve claimed her?” She inquires.

Have I? I know nothing about her, and I don’t want to know either. I’m going down the same path that my forefathers took.

I can’t have this. It goes against all that I stand for and believe in. 

“I’ll send word for the hunters to end her when they do find her.”

Her smile is rewarding as I will away the feelings of guilt.


	3. Miska

I'd gotten away from those creatures. I'd swam until the adrenaline left my body. Exhausted and feeling more than a little lightheaded, I'd made my way onto land. 

Shaken, hungry and worn out, I'd taken shelter under a tree, similar to our whispering willows on earth.

I don't know where I'm at but I know that it isn't the planet where I'm from. I'd been shopping at the market was the last thing that I remember, before waking up in some cave.

I'd found others that had the same experience, we must have been drugged. But we were all in the same boat, something was hunting and picking us off one by one.

Creatures similar to us, but not like us. Large reptilian like monsters that intrigued me more than frightened me.

I'd been spared, the only one left of my makeshift team. Captured, placed on an aircraft and presented before what seemed to be a leader, I guess.

I was shocked to hear him speak my language, guttural and yet perfectly fluent.

It was nice of him to let me bathe, or attempt to, as I'd put as much distance as I could between him, his people and me.

Sleeping fitfully under the protection of the tree, I'd dreamt of my family and my fur baby Mika. I miss them...

Awakened by a hand over my mouth, I'm pulled up and away from my safe haven.

"Oof...!" The abrupt welcome back from dreamland is distressing.

In the darkness I'm blind as I wait for my eyes to adjust. 

Pressed against my attacker's hard torso, I claw at the hand covering my mouth.

Dragged backward I plant my feet into the dirt to try to stop our progression.

A low warning growl in response puts a stop to that.

Running my hand along its arm, I know that it's one of them and give up on my fight to get away.

I've been manhandled by these beings on more than one occasion and it almost cost me my life.

Letting it lead me, I can hear the sound of running water and hope blooms and then dies when I feel a sharp pain in my side.

I'm released, my hands make contact with something sharp sticking out of my stomach. In a state of shock, I turn to face my attacker.

By the light of the three moons, I see it. 

In a daze, I can hear it's words. They're directed at someone else, a language that I don't speak. 

They're there, more than one. I don't dare confirm it but I can feel them. 

In disbelief that this is it, that I'll not see my family again, I hazard a glance at my injury and collapse from the trauma of it all.

I awaken to the sounds of... nothing. It's deathly quiet, and bright.

I'm on something soft and fluffy, and stretching I roll over and a ceiling greets my eyes.

It was all a bad dream. Smiling contentedly, I take a deep breath and sit up. 

The sight of something that looks to be edible and a container on a table, forces a rumble from my stomach.

I'm starving and insanely thirsty all of a sudden and attack it like a maniac.

It's strange, an exotic fruit but delicious. Surveying the room while I'm gobbling up the food, it dawns on me that I don't recognize this room.

Still munching happily the sounds of lips smacking and hungry gulps of a spicy drink comes to an abrupt end, when one of those creatures from my dream enters the room.

My grip on the drink pouch tightens as we stare at each other. I guess I wasn't dreaming.

"I wouldn't drink to much of that."

Do they all speak english?

"Where am I and who are..." Oh my god. My body seems to radiate which a heightened sensitivity and warmth.

"My lips part and a small breath of air escapes on a whisper. Nothing else matters except the need to quell the ache that's started between my thighs.

Clad only in my bra and panties my fingers start an exploration on their own. 

Leaving a trail of fire in their wake as they make their way agonizingly slowly downwards, I revel in the tingling pleasure.

The pouch is removed from my clutches by the man-like being, and my inspection immediately turns to his body. 

The texture of his skin's rough and incites a spark of excitement that sends a jolt to my lower region.

My examination is stopped as soon as it started. 

My wrists in his hands, the long talon like nails were intimidating before are a turn on now.

I wonder what they would feel like as they gently teased my body.

"You've had to much to drink. It's a stimulant, do you understand?"

Yeah, I do. I understand that I need something that only a man can provide. Or in this case, a man-like creature.

Trying to remove myself from his hold, my heart rate's increased and a beat, steady and consistent has me squeezing my legs together.

I don't know how I ended up back on the fluffy softness but he's atop me with my arms above my head. 

My legs open and instinctively go around his waist. YES! I'm into the kinky and the weird.

He's busy binding my hands to the wall, as the anticipation builds. 

Grinding my groin against the cloth covering of his sex, he rises and not in the way that I had hoped.

"By sunset you should be well again."

Wait... what?

Twisting and turning I try to break my bonds. My body's aflame with a scorching need and my suitor of choice denies me.

He leaves me in a state of anger and agitation.


	4. Ta'jaal

My brother wanted me to find his ooman and I did.

I found her and had to wound her, to get the trackers to believe that my brother's request had been fulfilled.

I'd taken her to my father's home. His beginnings, when he came up from the underground world.

It's just the two of us here, the C'ntlip that she'd consumed is gone from her body.

"I'm hungry."

She's ventured from my home, wrapped in a covering. For a guest, she's high-handed. 

"I've prepared food, join me."

"I don't eat raw meat."

"Fortunately for you, my mother taught me how to prepare food for oomans."

"Is that what I am?" She asks, settling in across from me.

The covering's dipped low and noticing my watch of her, she pulls it tighter around her shoulders.

"I left clothing for you."

"It's too revealing. I didn't get abducted by aliens just to parade around in a tramp's uniform."

"Tramp?" I ask, placing the cooked meat and plants on a trencher for her.

"Call girl, escort, streetwalker?"

The plate's accepted with an irritated huff.

"Whore?"

"I see." I state.

"You have a broad understanding of our words, where did you learn it?" She inquires, sniffing the contents before devouring the food.

"My mother was like you."

"A human?"

"Yes."

"Was she a sex slave?"

"She accepted my father as her mate and my half-brother's father."

"Wait, so one there are humans here, and two they willing have sex with... your kind?"

"As I recall not too long ago, you made a crude offering of your body."

Watching her reaction with barely concealed amusement, it's always a pleasure to watch their faces change hues.

"I was not myself." She says with a sniff.

"I understand, what you place on your body is your choice. No one will pay any mind to you walking around in what I found you in earlier. We're not the monsters that you think we are."

"Ha!" She says rising to finish her meal inside.

Watching her departure, I find her form very pleasing. "Cocaine is a helluva drug!" She states, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Cocaine is a helluva drug, what does that phrase mean?" I inquire of my ooman friend.

The laughter that follows is loud and good-humored.

"Where did you learn this?"

"A woman."

"A newly minted woman?"

"She's not been on Prime that long."

"After your mother, I thought that there were to be no more humans brought in."

"She was a gift for my brother."

"So then how did she end up in your arms?" 

"She didn't."

"No woman can resist supreme bloodlines, ooman, yautja or other."

"The phrase?"

"It's when you say or do something that doesn't make sense, then you blame it on the drug. Hence, cocaine is a helluva drug."

Still not truly understanding, I try to make sense of it.

"It's like when you're the victor of the hunt, as you've obtained the most trophies and when offered many wives, you say no I only want just the one. Hence, C'ntlip is a helluva drug."

"I see." I state in deep understanding.

There's a moment of silence as I completely absorb the meaning before we share a laugh. 

"I'd like to meet her."

"Soon, but I'm here for another matter."

"And that is?"

"The role of chieftain belongs to me."

"Of what tribe?" He asks wryly.

"This is not the time for wit."

"Unfortunately I know your brother a little too well." He says, making a gesture towards his face.

My brother and he shared the love of a female yautja, with the latter taking a blade to the face. A marking to show that it would be in my friend's favor to relent.

And he did, Yu'an belongs to my brother now. 

"He won't give up the tribe."

"My father was the last chieftain it belongs to me."

"Yes, but his father before yours was the chieftain. He stems from generations of them, he has as much right as you to it. Or anyone for that matter, who would dare attempt to take it from him."

"He wants the half-breeds to be separated from the Vohtou tribe."

"Well, he is the chieftain he can do as he wishes."

"Our father's got the tribe to accept the unification of the pure-bloods and the half-breeds. He wishes to undo this, even though he himself is a half-breed."

"Well, he is the chieftain."

"Have you anything else to say besides that?"

"What are you going to do Ta'jaal, challenge him?"

"If it is the only way to keep the peace amongst the pure and the halves, then yes I will."

"Perhaps there is another way." He states.


	5. Adhuin

"They've all gone."

"Good they don't belong, they never did."

"It goes without saying but the same fault that you find in them lies within your own blood."

A private meeting with Astba, his words inspire my anger. "My father, his father, and his father and their fathers all led the clan."

"That makes no difference and you know it."

"You're wrong it makes a world of difference." I counter.

"Your brother will not take kindly to this." He states, with his back to me.

He's wrathful but because he's an elder and a revered family friend, I ignore his disrespect. 

"Where is he?" He'd not returned since he'd carried out my request to have the ooman found and ended.

"I do not know."

My brother, his extended absence doesn't sit well with me.

"Perhaps we should seek him out."

"Now that's the first wise request that you've made since you've taken the clan."

Astba seems to be enjoying his elder status a bit too much.

"But there are other matters besides the hybrids." He says with a deep sigh.

The council of elders, there's havoc amongst them. Some of our people chose to go with the half-breeds as they'd chosen them as mates.

"You've sent them away and do you know where they've gone?" Inquires an elder.

I don't care where they've gone as long as they're not here.

"Ta'jaal has declared his right to the clan. Were you aware?" Questions another.

I was not.

"His claim has no value."

"Be that as it may, he has his own clan now and he intends to take the Vohtou as his.

"If my brother wants the clan, then it's within his right to seek a fair battle for it." I'm not afraid, I'll be the victor.

"We won't be governed by an abomination." States an elder.

"My brother's father was a half-breed and he was the chieftain."

"And not to mention that our current chieftain..." 

"Your father gave him leadership of the clan until you came of age. That is entirely different than a half-breed taking control by strength." Says an elder, stopping Astba from completing his statement.

"Have you no trust in me? I'll not let the clan down."

The gathering's ended with nothing more to be said from either side.

It's another day or so before my brother seeks counsel with me. My surprise is quickly disguised when my eyes come to rest upon the company that he's been keeping. 

The ooman, my ooman. She sits by his side and rises when he does, on my arrival.

"You led me to believe that she had been ended."

"I felt the need to not obey."

"Which leads us to why you're here," I state, as the conversation concerning the human is starting to upset me.

"I've claimed my father's land."

"And now you want the Vohtou lands and clan."

"I want what's right for my people, peace and acceptance."

"My people will not trouble your people."

"You can only give me your word for the duration of your reign. What happens when your son decides to do away with your codes?"

The silence in the room is broken when the ooman coughs lightly.

"I have no control over what happens after I'm gone."

"So you see my concerns?"

"Yes, but I care not for them."

My disinterest growing with each rebuttal, my curiosity in the human heightens. She’s taken notice of the ornaments adorning the various alters.

Her small hands lightly examine them, and I have to quell the urge to tell her to leave them be. Sacred ornaments, what harm could she do...

“Shit!” Her exclamation is followed by a shattering sound.

Both of our attention drawn to her, she tries to put to rights the mess that she’s made.

“I’m so sorry...”

Ta'jaal goes to help her. His consoling words annoy me.

“Those were sacred ornaments.”

“Trinkets that can be remade.” States, my brother.

“Tell that to the elders when they notice that they’ve been removed. Recompense must be made.”

“Should we sacrifice her, then?” 

His response is said in her language, and another round of breakage sounds off.

“Just stand over there and don’t touch anything.”Her champion advises her.

“I’ll take her as compensation.”

“No, the hell you won’t .” She says gathering up a sharp piece from the broken ones.

It’s amusing to see her attempt to fight him for her meager weapon. “These were his family’s possessions, passed down from heir to heir.”

“What? You cant be serious, you said that he wanted me dead. I’m not staying here with him!”

“He doesn’t have a choice, and neither do you.” The look that I’m given is sharp enough to cut me in two.

“I claim her as mine, unless you have something of equal value to offer. I add. 

They’ve both gone quiet. She’s watching him, and her breathing’s become heightened as her rage escalates.

“Perhaps your birthright, your land and people. Both combined although insufficient, will do.” I offer.

The outrage in his eyes doesn’t move me.

“Take the human, but I must have your word that you won’t harm her. Nor will you allow her to be harmed. You will be her protector.”

“You ask for too much brother.”

“Do I have your word?” He asks, with barely concealed anger.

He feels for this ooman. It will be my pleasure to watch him squirm. I claimed Yu’an from his friend and perhaps I’ll do the same with his ooman.

“On my honor, I will protect her.”

A loud thump follows my statement. It’s a curious thing, the oomans always seem to give way to immediate sleeping spells when their small minds become too strained.


	6. Miska

Ta'jaal, he's been friendly. A few days spent with him and I've decided that I like him.

He's kind, amusing, quiet, although engaging and highly intelligent.

We're by ourselves when the arrival of more creatures like him ends our peaceful connection.

I'm watching from inside his home, the host of creatures. Abandoned homes are selected and made hospitable. 

As the day draws on into the evening, fires around the community are lit. I hate to admit it, but it's refreshing to hear the movements and noise of others.

I loved my short time spent with Ta'jaal. But in the large community of just the two of us, it was kind of creepy.

I'm kept close. Ta'jaal doesn't let me out of his sight. 

"If you're the tribal leader, I should be safe."

I make my claim to him to not be subjected to tribal meetings. It's always an all-day affair to which I try to not be offensive by nodding off.

"I am their leader, but not all of them are half-breeds. There are some that don't approve of oomans living amongst us."

"Am I not safe in your own home? I won't go out without you, I promise."

Waiting for his response, I'm unable to discern any emotions from his calm demeanor.

"I don't trust anyone to keep you safe."

"Not as safe as you can, right? Please Ta'jaal, I can't take it anymore. I can take care of myself."

A huff from him, a period of silence and then a sigh in resignation. I've won my campaign!

"They'll be guards at the entrance."

"That's fine, thank you!"

Wrapping my arms around his neck, my head on his chest, I'm thrilled. It takes a moment before the hug is hesitantly reciprocated.

A week into my self imposed solitary confinement and I'm not impressed with the results. My days are spent locked away inside of his home, and my nights are spent waiting patiently for his return.

He's never here, it's just me by my lonesome. I actually miss him.

Week two of my imprisonment I'm at the window looking out at the figures huddled around various fires. Four of the figures seem to be my size and squinting I'm able to make out that they're like me.

Humans! My attempt to leave the home is halted by the guards blocking my way.

"I need to see Ta'jaal."

Their backs to me, they show no signs of acknowledgment. 

"Excuse me, um... do you understand me?"

Still no response, I ease past my guards without touching them. It's a tight fit, but with slow delicate maneuverings, I accomplish my goal.

With a small triumphant smile, my celebration's ended with a rough chuck back into the home.

"Ah...!"

Landing hard, I roll out of it. On my knees, I try to make sense of the violation as the door's slammed shut in my face.

I know that I did not just feel a hand on my arm and a foot in my back!

More than a little livid, I rush back to the door.

"You will let me out of here...!" I state with a few hard bangs.

The door is opened and surprise replaces anger when I come face to face with Ta'jaal. He's not alone.

"How do you like it so far?"

Ta'jaal has disappeared with the male humans and I'm left with the two females. I wanted to spend some time with him, but at least I'm finally allowed outside with the others.

It's a cool night, and although I've seen them before, I can't help staring at the moons. They're beautiful.

"It's just a bunch of creatures living in what looks to be man-made houses. I haven't seen anything spectacular about this place." 

Except for the moons.

"Prime has many wonders, ask Ta'jaal to take you to see some of it." Says the tall dark-skinned woman named Mimi.

"You're his mate, right?" Inquires the other called Aiko.

"His mate?" I question with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I assumed that you were mated as you share his home."

"Oh, no. We're just friends."

"He's your protector and on Prime, that's something that we as humans need." Counsels Mimi.

"Where do you live?" I ask as they're the only humans that I've seen.

"Not too far from here."

"How many humans are here? I want to go with you, take me with you."

"Hold on. We can't do that without Ta'jaal's permission." A nice-nasty retort dies on my lips. I like Mimi and I desire her friendship.

"Fine, I'll ask him," I reply through tight lips.

The rest of the night is spent interrogating my new friends. I attempted to learn as much as I could in the few hours that we shared without spooking them. 

My plan is to return to Earth with the help of Aiko and Mimi.


	7. Miska II

Mimi suggested that I see the wonders of Prime, but why? I'm leaving.

I might miss Ta'jaal, but I'll get over it.

I've persuaded him to take me to the human colony and he'd indulged me.

There's nothing noteworthy about it, it's just some humans in houses.

"Were you expecting something more?" Inquires Ta'jaal. 

"Yeah, maybe a dragon or an elf."

"Hi, welcome!" That's Mimi, embracing me.

To be continued...


End file.
